Weegee gets served
Dudegi WC Let's get this going *A meeting of the elementix has been called in one of their more secure bases* 10:56 User909 Sigur Senyar: So...what's this about? 10:56 Waluigiofthegods What do I do? 10:56 Finn168719 Greater God: What's the meeting about? 10:56 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Alright guys, the meeting will commence Omega Alflex: My partner *whoever wants to jump in can* and I have an important discovery 10:57 Finn168719 The Greater God sits like a Sphinx cat, as he is a dog 10:57 Waluigiofthegods Killer Keemgee: Let's get ROOIID into the Gee! 10:57 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: And a couple entities that need to be dealt with *No gees *Unless it's Elementix Sqeegee 10:57 User909 no keems 10:57 Waluigiofthegods But this is my first roleplay with my first Fakegee. 10:58 Finn168719 Gods only 10:58 Dudegi WC *The elementix are composed of mostly one member per race (at least the highest members) *Keemgee can come in when weegee gets overthrone 10:58 Beckitten27 as will i 10:58 Waluigiofthegods So I don't do anything until then? 10:58 Dudegi WC You can make up a character That sounds like an important name Preferably use something to do with the greek and roman alphabets 10:58 Finn168719 As I sent a god who is worshipped by the Finnittanians for scientific reasons to the meeting 10:59 Waluigiofthegods I'm not really when it comes to Greek and Roman alphabets. *good 10:59 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: We studied the beings known as "Weegee" and "Malleo" (holograms come up) thanks to the aid of Elementix Sqeegee Omega Alflex: And they are far too dangerous, especially with interuniversal technology Omega Alflex: This Weegee has the ability to not only turn most matter that he sees into a clone of himself 11:00 Waluigiofthegods Alpha 11:00 Finn168719 Greater God: And with their presence bothering us, we need to get rid of his power 11:00 User909 Sigur Senyar: I heard some of them even owned whole universes! 11:00 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: But he also has a hidden god form that can match our powers 11:01 Finn168719 Greater God: With their powers, it could be a huge threat to us! 11:01 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: His brother has similar problems, being able to turn anything into fire flowers 11:01 Waluigiofthegods Alpha: Uhh 11:01 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Their powers could be a huge threat to anyone Greater God Omega Alflex: Imagine if he managed to make clones that could all turn into a god form 11:02 Waluigiofthegods Alpha: That sounds creepy. 11:02 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: He could rule multi-dimensions, let alone multiverses 11:02 Finn168719 Greater God: And overthrow all the deities. 11:03 User909 Sigur Senyar: We must stop him! 11:03 Waluigiofthegods Alpha: Oh my! 11:03 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: This Malleo can also turn into a really powerful form 11:03 Finn168719 The Greater God imagines Multiple gods struggling to fight off the God formed Clones 11:03 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Not nearly as powerful as Weegee, but he can challenge the lower gods *that would make for an interesting animation tho 11:04 Waluigiofthegods Alpha: How do we stop him? 11:04 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: We have been constructing a plan, but it is not complete 11:04 Finn168719 Greater God: I say we fool Malleo into kidnapping Weegee in order for us to remove their powers. 11:04 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: We have to somehow take him or kidnap him and his brother and take them to a sacred place to drain their powers Omega Alflex: They're brothers. How can we trick one like that? 11:05 User909 Sigur Senyar: Spaghetti? Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. 11:05 Finn168719 Greater God: Spaghetti indeed. 11:05 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Spaghetti? 11:06 Finn168719 The Greater God poops out a philsopher stone and uses it to create Spaghetti out of thin air 11:06 User909 Sigur Senyar: I heard spaghetti is a very valuable good where they live. It's like oil for human nations. 11:07 Finn168719 Greater God: Interesting. 11:07 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Alright, but we will need an agent to go in 11:08 Finn168719 Greater God: Disguising the agent as a Spaghetti salesman? 11:08 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: So we are going to send two spaghetti salesman to kidnap them both at similar times? 11:08 Finn168719 Greater God: Like luring them into our trap 11:09 Dudegi WC *Omega Alflex spawns a holo-maker for Greater God and Sigur Senyar* Omega Alflex: Show us what you mean 11:09 Finn168719 The Greater God turns himself into a Spaghetti salesman and disguises the power removing trap as a Spaghetti truck Or spaghetti 11:10 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: We can't have the drainer wide open like that! Omega Alflex: Anyone could just come and take the power before we dispose of it! 11:10 Finn168719 Greater God: Okay... 11:10 User909 Sigur Senyar: We could also trick him into entering a teleporter. He will think it will take him to the spaghetti, but instead, it will take him to the trap! 11:11 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: As long as the teleporter is a teleporting teleporter 11:11 Finn168719 Greater God: A teleporting teleporter who can teleport into a teleporting trap The Greater God spawns a bone and starts eating it 11:13 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Any objections to this plan? 11:13 User909 Sigur Senyar: No 11:14 Finn168719 Greater God: Nope. 11:14 Dudegi WC *after getting approval from Lord Deegee, the elementix initiate their plan* 11:15 Finn168719 Meanwhile in Weegee's Mansion The door is heard knocking 11:16 Dudegi WC *a guard gets it* 11:17 Finn168719 Greater God: *disguised as a spaghetti salesman* Hello? Will you call Malleo and Weegee to buy lotsa spaghetti? Greater God: ..... 11:19 Dudegi WC Guard: Malleo moved Guard: Weegee is inside, we'll see if he wants to come out 11:19 Finn168719 Greater God: Okie dokie! 11:19 Dudegi WC *the guard walks inside and closes the door *he is heard speaking to weegee and a couple of other guards* 11:21 Finn168719 http://orig13.deviantart.net/2ca6/f/2011/246/5/0/spore_grox_animation_by_doublevtovka22-d48pzwx.gif The Greater God in a disguise of a Spaghetti Salesman starts dancing 11:21 User909 Guard 2: ...are you OK? 11:22 Finn168719 The Greater God: *disguised* It's a sign of good luck! 11:22 Dudegi WC *the door opens* *Weegee comes out with 2 guards surrounding* *Beck play as Weegee :D * 11:22 Finn168719 The Greater God stops dancing Or 909 could play as Weegee, or even I can play as Weegee 11:23 Dudegi WC *Beck has no role yet D:* 11:24 User909 brb getting coffee 11:24 Finn168719 ok 11:24 Dudegi WC >coffee >10:24 at night 11:25 Beckitten27 wait, i'm not going to be able to do something that important, especially since i only have half an hour left 11:25 Dudegi WC o 11:26 User909 back 11:26 Finn168719 wb 11:27 User909 thx 11:28 Finn168719 Weegee: Oooh Spaghetti! 11:28 Beckitten27 i'm tired, so i'm just going to go to bed 11:29 Dudegi WC Beck I have the best way to get sleep Watch PTS Look it up on Youtube 11:29 Beckitten27 i'll at least look at the archives tomorrow 11:29 Dudegi WC It has that kind of repetitive music that makes your brain tired 11:29 Beckitten27 not now, i'm going to bed Beckitten27 has left the chat. 11:31 Finn168719 Weegee: Where can I get the spaghetti? Greater God: *disguised* In the Spaghetti Truc- Weegee dashes into the truck and gets teleported into the trap 11:31 Dudegi WC Guard: HOLD UP o nvm My chat is lagging *the truck vanishes as soon as Great God latches to it* *Greater God 11:34 Finn168719 The Greater God: Man, Weegee sure is a brat when it comes to spaghetti. 11:35 User909 Sigur Senyar is watching from miles aways 11:35 Dudegi WC (guys my chat reloaded) (What was my character's name Omega alfl something 11:35 User909 Omega Alflex also dudeguy Omega Alflex: 11:36 Dudegi WC thx 11:36 User909 wait http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:49383 we can make use of this :) hehe 11:36 Dudegi WC That was my list to make the list from a while back Cuz I got tired of doing notepad find and replace 11:40 Finn168719 The Greater God is expecting an result from another member's attempt on kidnapping Malleo 11:42 Dudegi WC *Weegee is restrained using energy guards* 11:42 Finn168719 The Greater God and his spaghetti truck appears in the Elementrix headquarters Weegee: Where's my spaghetti! 11:43 Dudegi WC *they are not in the headquarters actually 11:43 Finn168719 Oh 11:43 Dudegi WC *they are on a remote planet 11:43 Finn168719 Weegee: I WANT SPAGHETTI! 11:43 Dudegi WC *to dispose of the energy they will soon drain *instead of locking it away *they will send it far away from the trolliverse 11:43 Finn168719 Weegee: I WANT TO GET SOME SPAGHETTI! 11:44 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Be quiet 11:44 Finn168719 Greater God: Wait a minute, I would not dispose this power out of the Trolliverse, like someone else would get their hands on it. 11:44 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: You will return home soon enough with no physical harm done Omega Alflex: What other choice do we have? 11:44 Finn168719 Greater God: Give it to other members? 11:44 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: The Seal of Hypneegee is already heavily guarded Omega Alflex: Lord Deegee cannot take it 11:45 Finn168719 Greater God: Okay, I say we heavily guard the powers. 11:45 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: The only other suggestion 11:45 User909 Sigur Senyar: Seal it somewhere 11:45 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Is to have a fusion take it Omega Alflex: And defuse 11:45 Finn168719 Malleo is seen on the restraints, it appears to be too tight due to his weight 11:46 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Sealing it would require more forces Omega Alflex: And as we've seen, it's not full-proof (...) 11:48 Finn168719 It appears to have marks on his body affected by the guards due to it being too tight 11:48 User909 Sigur Senyar: We must put it somewhere. We cannot simply make energy disappear 11:49 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: We can't just keep it in a jar and guard it with our lives 11:49 Finn168719 Greater God: Maybe seal it in a place nobody will know. 11:49 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: If we do everything the same, and the mortals ever find a way to unseal energy, we're doomed Omega Alflex: Wait... Omega Alflex: Why don't we just send the energy to the Ultanium Orb 11:50 User909 Sigur Senyar: Good idea 11:51 Finn168719 Greater God: It's a terrific Idea! 11:51 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Quickly, someone get Lord Deegee Omega Alflex: He's the only one who can summon the Ultanium Orb from any place 11:51 Finn168719 The Greater God contacts Lord Deegee through holochat 11:52 User909 hmmmm, a snapchat for elementrix members 11:52 Dudegi WC *Lord Deegee shows up very quickly* 11:52 Finn168719 Yea @909 11:53 Dudegi WC *someone be lord deegee *I'm saving my second important slot for another guy 11:54 Finn168719 Lord Deegee appears 11:54 User909 Lord Deegee: What is it? 11:54 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: We have the two beings with the immense power 11:54 Finn168719 Greater God: Summon the Ultanium Orb to contain the powers. 11:54 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: So we don't have to use another seal 11:55 User909 Lord Deegee: ...where is the red one? 11:56 Finn168719 Greater God: He is being restrainted... *points at Malleo* 11:56 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Weegee here is very calm Omega Alflex: Probably because in his eyes, you look kind of like him... 11:57 Finn168719 Greater God: And Malleo? Screaming in pain, complaining that the restraints are too painful. 11:57 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Anyway, we will begin the drain process now 11:57 User909 Lord Deegee: Hmph, i'll summon the orb Lord Deegee starts summoning the Ultanium Orb 11:59 Finn168719 Weegee and Malleo's powers are completely drained The Greater God transfer Weegee and Malleo's powers into the Ultanium Orb 12:01 User909 Lord Deegee: This is definitely cause some unrest in the UGG Lord Deegee: But it's for the best 12:02 Finn168719 Greater God: Indeed. 12:02 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Alright, let's see if it actually worked Omega Alflex: Let's unrestrain them 12:02 Finn168719 The Greater God starts scratching his neck with his right leg Weegee and Malleo is unrestrained 12:03 Dudegi WC brb 12:03 User909 Sigur Senyar eats some sushi 12:03 Finn168719 Weegee appears to be unharmed, while Malleo has marks on his body due to the restraints Malleo and Weegee is teleported back to their homes The Weegee Pureegists started throwing rocks at the Governmental buildings 12:05 Dudegi WC *no finn wait *don't we have to have them fight 12:06 Finn168719 oh Greater God sees the holograms about the state the UGG is in 12:11 Dudegi WC *actually the spybots *they use spybots for spying 12:12 User909 it would make sense the spybots reported the data to somewhere and that data appeared on the holograms 12:13 Finn168719 Yea 12:13 Dudegi WC o Alright then 12:13 Finn168719 Greater God: Heh, people are complaining. 12:13 Dudegi WC *All of the complainers are Weegee Clones *And few others *Many of the fakegees are happy 12:14 Finn168719 As well as the members of the Weegee-Pureegist Church members As they complained that their phophet lost their powers 12:16 Dudegi WC *The clones are complaining about something else *it seems that they are throwing stuff at Weegee's Castle* 12:17 Finn168719 Most likely rocks The Greater God starts eating popcorn like a do dog* 12:17 User909 and yushee eggs 12:17 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: How are they taking it? Omega Alflex: I predict Weegee will make a public announcement about how he lost his powers in his sleep 12:18 Finn168719 Greater God: The Weegee Clones are whining like babies. 12:18 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: What are they doing? 12:18 Finn168719 Greater God: throwing rocks and eggs at the castle as usual. Greater God: Because their beloved prophet lost their powers. 12:19 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Attacking the castle? That doesn't seem right Omega Alflex: Who is that on the throne? 12:20 Finn168719 Greater God: Not sure. The Spybots took a glimpse of the person sitting on the throne 12:21 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: That ain't Weegee 12:21 Finn168719 Greater God: Then who is it? 12:21 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: Scan 12:22 Finn168719 The spybot scans the person on the throne 12:22 Dudegi WC *it's identified as "Amon"* 12:22 Finn168719 Greater God: Amon? Interesting... 12:23 Dudegi WC Omega Alflex: How did this guy take over so quickly? Omega Alflex: We didn't even take a day! 12:23 Finn168719 Greater God: Like what the heck? Bye, just take control of the Greater God Category:Unfinished Roleplays